<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helpless selfish one of a kind by luvfools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246339">helpless selfish one of a kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvfools/pseuds/luvfools'>luvfools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically a coming of age type vibe, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My first smut be nice, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, pounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvfools/pseuds/luvfools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Called a friend, let’s meet at ten go wherever we want cause no one cares that we’re gone”</p><p>(My first smut, be nice lmao. basically my first time writing anything. Sorry if the perspectives change)</p><p>Based off the song ‘Generation Why by conan gray’ (came up with this smut at 5am lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helpless selfish one of a kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up at 9:35, bored out of my mind completely. i roll out of bed pick up my phone and call my boyfriend “hey harry” voice rough since i just woke up. </p><p>“hey loulou what’s up” he replies a loud yawn fills the phone. “wanna meet at ten? i’m bored out of my fucking mind” he agrees and i hang up the phone to get dressed. </p><p>i hear a light tap at the window, looking outside i see harry standing there may i add looking fucking gorgeous as always, i climb out the window it’s not like my parents are gonna notice me gone anyways. </p><p>walking through the garden and into harry’s truck turning on the radio and blasting idle town by conan gray singing out the lyrics feeling content with harry. </p><p>we make our ways to the park sitting by the monkey bars talking about how this earth is decaying and how life is completely shitty. “can we just move to the moon” louis grunted holding harry’s hand tighter</p><p>harry laughs “someday babe, someday” he pulls me into a bunch of bushes and starts kissing up my body, honestly didn’t expect this night to turn into a whole sex journey but i’m enjoying it none the less</p><p>feeling two strong hands picking me up and carrying me to the car lifting up my shirt and throwing it into the bed of the truck. “you have such a beautiful body baby” harry’s voice deep full of lust. harry leans back to take his shirt off, hands sliding down to louis waist sliding his pants down his legs kissing his thighs</p><p>loud whines coming from louis while harry’s just completely teasing him, finally harry pulls louis onto his lap palming his bulge taking off his boxers and sliding louis slightly off his lap taking his cock into his mouth licking the tip going completely down the shaft, louis whine are becoming louder and needer for more friction. </p><p>harry comes back up with a loud ‘pop’ standing up and disappearing to the car coming back out with a black bottle and condoms. </p><p>“get on all fours babe, relax” harry says, louis does as a he’s told legs shaking with how turned on he is. feeling harry’s big hands cup his ass spreading apart his cheeks. </p><p>hearing the lube cap open, feeling something cold circling around his hole a one digit going into his hole, moaning at the feeling and pleasure fueling his body rocking back on the digit. </p><p>harry slides another one in, and another until three of his fingers are inside louis. currently louis feels like he’s in outer space. </p><p>harry takes his fingers out and louis whines in protest but shuts up right when he feels harry tip go into louis hole. </p><p>“faster harry faster pleeeaseee” voice higher than normal. harry takes his cock almost completely out but slamming it back in creating a really fast rhythm. louis moans are getting higher and higher so harry takes louis cock in his hand rubbing it in a fast motion. </p><p>finally louis comes, with a high pitched whine coming down from his high. it only takes harry three more thrust until he comes hard into the condom rolling louis over and holding him into his chest. </p><p>louis breathes out “did we make it to the moon babe”</p><p>harry laughs “sure babe, sure.” kissing his forehead. </p><p>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me how to write better in the comments lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>